<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nazuna: Beyond The Cult by TheNiTrex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065623">Nazuna: Beyond The Cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiTrex/pseuds/TheNiTrex'>TheNiTrex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Forgiveness, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiTrex/pseuds/TheNiTrex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallowing in guilt, Nazuna finally apologizes to Michiru over tea, about everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatashi Nazuna &amp; Kagemori Michiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nazuna: Beyond The Cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place immediately after Episode 12, when Michiru and Nazuna fly-off to get tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michiru sits at the café table, silently sipping on her tea. This is the same café that Nazuna and Mayor Rose had their first confrontation at, Michiru and Nazuna would usually come here for lunch, to chill, gossip and relax. But right now, they were doing anything but, with Michiru’s full attention turned to her best friend’s behaviour, or more specifically, her lack there-of.</p><p>Not too many moments earlier, the two were happily talking back and forth. Discussing the usual topics, Michiru’s time with the Bears, Nazuna’s newfound life as an idol. Even simpler things, about fashion, about sports, about boys… Sometimes even girls.</p><p>Now, Nazuna remains still, two furry hands loosely wrapped-around her cup, absorbing what latent heat remained. Oblivious to Michiru’s stares as she gazes out the large windows, seemingly at the pedestrians and cyclists passing-by Michiru thought, with the most neutral expression on her face. It is as-if time is frozen.</p><p>Then, almost on-cue, she breaks the silence, and time resumes.</p><p>“Michiru?”, she asks inquisitively, turning her head back to face her friend.</p><p>Spooked, Michiru sets down her tea, and recomposes herself with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>Their eyes break just as quickly as they meet again, with Nazuna looking down at her cup of tea, fidgeting with the handle for a second, then finally taking a sip.</p><p>“Um, it’s about, you know…” She timidly says.</p><p>Michiru replies. “The bite?”</p><p>“No! I mean- uh- yeah, the bite, sorry…” Palm on her head, Nazuna mentally scolds herself for not caring about her best friend’s well-being more.</p><p>Michiru instinctively looks down at her right shoulder. She wasn’t sure what she expected really, her brown fur just stares-back at her. It did a good job of concealing that nasty scar, but she grew even-more wary of shifting into her human form because of it, especially when around Shirou…</p><p>“It’s fine. Still feels numb on occasion, but I can move just fine.”</p><p>“That’s good, wouldn’t want you going lame now, would we?” Nazuna warmly replies, much to Michiru’s surprise.</p><p>Then, thinking of Shirou, Michiru solemnly asks, “I bet you still hate him for what he did, huh?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Shirou.”</p><p>“Oh, um, no, not really…” Nazuna innocently replies.</p><p>Michiru is puzzled, “you don’t hate him?”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>Michiru narrows her eyes, “he almost killed me, Nazuna…”</p><p>Nazuna thinks for a moment.</p><p>“He wasn’t… himself. Didn’t know what he was doing was wrong.”</p><p>Or maybe that’s just what she’d like to think.</p><p>“But, he was still the one in control, right? Maybe I should hate him still…” Nazuna considers with a pang in her voice.</p><p>There is another awkward silence in the air, Michiru didn’t know what to think.</p><p>“Look, in-truth, I didn’t come here to talk about Shirou…” Nazuna once again breaks the silence.</p><p>She stares out the window, and Michiru follows her gaze.</p><p>“I said things… I really shouldn’t have said.”</p><p>Now Michiru understands why, they’re overlooking where they first had their argument, where Nazuna first broke her heart.</p><p>Michiru is speechless, “Nazuna… you-”</p><p>“I was promised so much, given everything I’ve ever wanted, and yet I behaved… like that.”</p><p>“If that doesn’t show a person’s true colours, I don’t know what does…” Nazuna’s eyes meet Michiru’s again, on the verge of tears.</p><p>Suddenly, Michiru finds all the words in the world, and raises her voice, “of course it doesn’t! You were lied-to!”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that? That’s not an excuse!” Nazuna retorts.</p><p>Michiru slams her hands down onto the table. Now visibly angry, she shouts, “yes, it is! You were being manipulated by those gross creeps! Uh-”</p><p>She looks-around, and notices their sudden display captured the attention of the other patrons.</p><p>Not wanting to get kicked-out, she backs-down, “sorry… Stupid reflex.”</p><p>“It’s fine”, Nazuna pensively looks down at her tea.</p><p>“I deserve it.” She meekly admits.</p><p>Michiru just about wants to go-over and give her best friend a hug, tell her that she’s wrong, that she doesn’t deserve her hate! But she knew where that would lead and stops herself. Nazuna didn’t want to be pitied. They couldn’t go back to just pretending things were normal, letting her silently wallow in guilt just for Michiru’s own sake.</p><p>Michiru considers her options, and then, “but you’ve forgotten something Nazuna, about Shirou.”</p><p>Nazuna faces Michiru again with anticipation, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I forgave him.”</p><p>There is silence in the air again, Nazuna now facing Michiru in slight shock.</p><p>“And… You forgive me?”</p><p>“Of course I do… I forgave you long-ago!”</p><p>“Then… why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>Michiru thinks for a moment, “because… we had gone through a lot together. I felt we’d moved-on from that. I didn’t wanna… Dig-up old scars.”</p><p>Nazuna looks back-down at her tea, clearly contemplating something.</p><p>“You might be right, but you can’t just… Let that kind of thing fester…”</p><p>Just as Michiru first thought, she kicks herself internally for not bringing this up herself earlier.</p><p>Then she gets an idea, “OK, I’ll tell you right now then.”</p><p>Nazuna looks back-up.</p><p>Michiru offers her most genuine smile, “I forgive you, Nazuna. Truly.”</p><p>Nazuna finally wipes the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Michiru.” She weakly, but just-as genuinely returns.</p><p>Michiru happily accepts it. “No problem, Nazuna.”</p><p>There is a quick pause, as both girls recollect themselves.</p><p>“So, back then, you didn’t think I was… You know.” Nazuna ekes-out.</p><p>Michiru looks-away, flustered, “w- well, I guess you were a… A bit of a- “</p><p>“Bitch?”, Nazuna half-jokingly interjects.</p><p>Michiru laughs, “OK, I guess you were… a bit of a bitch.” She faces Nazuna again, “Only a small one though! Remember that!”</p><p>With that, Nazuna giggles.</p><p>Then a moment of hesitation.</p><p>“So uh, friends and stars forever?”</p><p>“Yeah, friends and stars forever.”</p><p>The two go back to finishing their tea, cold, but oddly warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Haven't done this sorta thing in a while, so I drabbled it out over a few days, lemme know what you think!</p><p>Special thanks to TheAlePower for the Work Title, and TheProBerry for part of the ending conversation, on the /r/BNA Discord.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>